Gyms are the main facilities in which people go to get in shape and to be healthier through exercise. To some, gyms can be socially intimidating or require knowledge of complex to perform certain exercises. To others, there may not exist a desire motivation to drive to a gym and exercise. Regardless, exercise is an important aspect in maintaining a healthy lifestyle, strengthening muscles, or losing weight.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise machine that allows a user to focus on large muscle groups. The present invention is able to be utilized in comfort of the user's home. The present invention is designed for the user to execute a plurality of exercises, without the discomfort or risks to safety from free weights or exercise machines while doing squats, deadlifts, lunges, or similar exercises. The present invention utilizes resistance to the user's manipulation of a first handle and a second handle to allow the user to effectively perform the desired exercise. The present invention is collapsible to allow the user to store the present invention effectively in their home. Therefore, using the present invention, the user is able to exercise and improve large muscle groups from the comfort of the user's home.